Pepper's prank log 4312: The Great Boa Switch-a-Roo!
Zoe: Is it on? Captain Cuddles: Remind me again WHY I have to be the cameraman? Pepper: Because you're my boyfriend, so you need to hold the video camera. Captain Cuddles: Still not explaining WHY, but OK then. In 5,4,3,2... Pepper: And hello there junior pranksters of tomorrow! I am Pepper Mildred Clark. Zoe: And I am her best friend, Zoe Trent. Captain Cuddles: Should I tell them my name, sweetie? Pepper: Sigh. And the one recording us is my boyfriend, Captain Cuddles. Captain Cuddles: Tell them the name of the prank. Pepper: Today's prank, Prank #4312: The Great Boa Switch-A-Roo!! Zoe: Today we'll be switching one of Madame Pom's Feather Boa with an ACTUAL Boa Constictor!! Pepper: OK, so do you know where Madame Pom's dressing room is? Zoe: Yeah, it's on the fifth floor. Pepper: OK, wish us luck! The trio sneak in through the front door, and enter Madame Pom's Mansion. Zoe: It's quiet, too quiet. Pepper: WAIT!! She releases a massive stink cloud, revealing that the laser alarm trap has been activated Captain Cuddles: Lasers! Now what? Pepper: Hmm... (A bulb appears above her head) Ah-ha! Zoe, doesn't this place have any air ducts? Zoe: Well yes, but- Pepper: Perfect!! We'll sneak into her boudoir through them then!! Zoe: Sigh, OK fine. Let's go then. The trio are now crawling through Madame Pom's air ducts in order to get to her boudoir. Pepper: OK, so for those of you who have just tuned in, we're now sneaking into Madame Pom's boudoir for the Great Boa Switch-A-Roo! Zoe: Hey, didn't we have two people be lookout incase Madame Pom gets back? Pepper: True but- Sunil: Come in, Prankster! This is the Ice Falcon and the Plasma Rhino!! Come in, Prankster! Pepper: UGH!! For those of you who are wondering what that noise was, it was our friends Sunil and Vinnie. Vinnie: That's Plasma Rhino and Ice Falcon!! Pepper: I told you two dimwits, we are NOT using code names for my prank log!! Sunil: Enough with the code names!! We have a major problem!! Pepper: What is it?? Vinnie: Madame Pom's back from her karate class!! Pepper: So? Sunil: So?! You gotta hurry and replace her lucky feather boa with that constictor before she gets up there!! Pepper: Don't worry, we're almost near the boudoir! Just try to distract her!! Vinnie: OK, we'll try! Sunil: What she say? Vinnie: We need to distract her! Sunil: KK! What do we do it however? Vinnie: I got it! We'll try and scare her! Sunil: It's because of our costumes isn't it? Vinnie: Well not really, but still!! Sunil: Sigh, OK. Madame Pom walks to her front door, Sunil and Vinnie are hiding in a bush. Vinnie is wearing a green rhino costume and Sunil is wearing a blue falcon costume with ice on it's feathers Sunil and Vinnie: BOOGABOOGABOOGA!!!! Madame Pom: AAAHH!!! Stay back, I am a red dragon belt in TKD! Sunil: I thought you were trained in Karate! Madame Pom: I am trained in various fighting styles. Vinnie: Oh boy! Madame Pom: HI-YAH!! Sunil and Vinnie: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Pepper: OK, there's her lucky boa. Now it's time for Madame Pom to get Skunked!! Zoe, hand me the snake!! Zoe: OK, but hurry! Pepper: Alright, here we go!! She switches Madame Pom's Lucky Feather Boa with a Boa Constictor, and carefully puts the snake on the pedestal. Pepper: YES!! Now let's get out of here before Madame Pom gets here!! Madame Pom: Too Late!! Zoe: How did you get up here so fast?! Madame Pom: I simply beat down your friends with all of my martial arts techniques! Captain Cuddles: We gotta get outta here! Pepper: I got it covered!! Smoke on the rope!!! She throws a smoke bomb causing a smoky explosion that makes the entire mansion go up in smoke. Madame Pom: Coughing. Where'd they go?! Aw well, maybe my lucky boa can heal me. She buts the snake on her neck, not realizing that her lucky feather boa is gone. Madame Pom: GAH!! BACK!! BACK YOU FREAKY NOODLE, BACK!!!!! How dare she does that!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ZOE TRENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pepper: OK. That's the end of another prank log, but you can post a comment below and request another one for us to do!! Zoe: Unitl next time, LPS Fans!! Pepper and Zoe: CYA!!!! Captain Cuddles: And we're clear!!!